


Somewhere, another time, perhaps.

by animangod



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Books, Childhood Friends, Cute Kids, Fluff, Gen, Reading Aloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 11:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20620193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animangod/pseuds/animangod
Summary: Inspired by the art for Chapter 198, where Kurogane, Fai and Syaoran are young boys.





	Somewhere, another time, perhaps.

Fai wandered the shelves of books and held a smaller boy's hand, pointing up and telling Syaoran about what the books were about and watch as he stared with wide eyed wonder.

Syaoran was the youngest of them, at two years old, and already in love with the library. He was sure he would be a good reader when he was a little older.

"... and this here… this is one of my favorite books," Fai pointed out. "A City with No People. It tells the story of finding the person just for you. One day, you will find someone just for you. And when you do, I will cheer you on."

"Thank… you," Syaoran said looking up at Fai.

Fai softly smiled at that, and squeezed his hand a little more. "Welcome, Syaoran. Is there a book you would like to look at?"

Syaoran looked at all the spines near him, each one layered with splendid craftsmanship, some tales of fiction mixed among manuals.

"That book…" he said pointing at one with a long title.

Fai walked closer to the shelf and began to pull the book out, before looking back at Syaoran, "this book?"

Syaoran's head wobbled as he tried nodding, "that book."

Fai continued to pull it out for Syaoran, "let's go read it outside. Kurogane said he should be back today. When you were a wee baby, he would like to carry you around in the gardens." Fai made a small smile, "he also has a really sweet smile."

"Show, pease" Syaoran said.

"Alright." Hanging onto the book, he walked with Syaoran, heading out of the elaborate library, through the ambulatorium, and out into the gardens towards the lesser populated garden he thought Kurogane would likely head to. He knew the older boy liked being active and loved to climb trees and the main gardens had no trees for Kurogane to climb into, only benches and the adults didn't care for him using the seats as a jungle gym.

The spring air had a soft fragrant breeze, the scent of fresh blooms traveling with it. The soft clack of dropping wood and water refilling a hollow tube and the chirps of nesting birds echoed in the garden, where there was a bonsai stylized tree, pink and white flowers waving in the wind and to no one's surprise, Kurogane was hanging out among the branches. It certainly wasn't the tallest tree he had climbed, but it did leave him suspended in the air rather than on the ground.

Hearing foot traffic nearby, he shifted before climbing down to a lower branch, smiling cheerfully at the realization of who it was. Syaoran looked up at Kurogane with wonder while Fai made a tiny smile, seeing his friend.

"Hey there," he greeted. "Ah, you've gotten a lot bigger since I last saw ya, Syaoran. And you made friends with Fai too."

"Fai good."

"He is," Kurogane agreed and there was such an honest smile as he said that. "I remember he likes to read books. He's really good at making the quiet books sound nice."

Fai tipped his head down shyly, as a soft blush crossed his cheeks.

"You read?"

"Not often.. I can but it's hard for me to sit down and just read a book. That's why I like the talking books or when Fai reads."

There was that tiny smile amongst the blush and Fai looked back up at Kurogane, "then, should I read this book Syaoran picked out?"

"Ah, sure. That's okay with you, right, Syaoran?"

Syaoran wobbled his head affirmatively, so Kurogane finished climbing out of the tree and sat with his back against it. Fai handed the book over to Kurogane to help Syaoran sit down and he sat between the two. Kurogane moved the book to rest in Syaoran's lap as Fai leaned up against his chest.

Syaoran opened the cover, moving it to the side and Fai began to read as Syaoran looked at the pages curiously and Fai used a finger so Syaoran could follow along with what he was reading. Kurogane lightly leaned his head against Fai's to see the words as Fai read and he held both in his lap and arms. Sometimes sitting down to 'read' could be rather pleasant.

**Author's Note:**

> May or may not continue this. But for now, calling it complete.


End file.
